Dragon Empress
by TRikiD
Summary: Gothi has nightmares about an upcoming war between humans and dragons, but she also has predictions of a prophet who can prevent the war. You are that prophet, and fate has gifted you with an ability like no other: Bearing dragons.
1. Chapter 1 - Gothi's Solution

Dragon Empress

Chapter 1 - Gothi's Solution

 _The island of Berk was covered by a blanket of darkness and smoke while illuminated by the flames of war. Dragons roared and cried as they flew over and ran through the village, killing people and destroying buildings._

 _Another war between Vikings and dragons had started, but no knew why or how to stop it. What they did know was that Toothless, the new Dragon Alpha, was leading the fleet of raging beasts. He even killed his rider and best friend, Hiccup._

 _Out of harms way of the attacks, Gothi helplessly observed the destruction below from the edge of the outcropping of her home at the highest point of the island. But the female soothsayer was not safe for much longer, as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, with his newfound alpha power, regained his ability to fly without a mechanical tailfin. And now, Toothless effortlessly hovered in front of Gothi's home, his scales shimmering bright blue, his teeth stained with crimson, and his green eyes reaping with evil._

 _But just before the ebony dragon could kill the old woman, a grand aura of purity illuminated from amidst the destruction. Toothless growled fiercely and turned to face whoever or whatever threatened him, but his curled lips immediately flattened and his teeth retracted into his gums once the figure became clear._

 _Walking slowly out of the bright aura was a human-like shape with a very plump torso; it didn't take long for Toothless or Gothi to tell that this figure was indeed female, especially when they noticed her bloated pregnant belly. She looked like she would burst any day, as bright colors of the entire rainbow glowed through her stretched flesh. But the most dominant hue of them all was bright blue._

 _Suddenly, the Alpha Dragon roared at the top of his lungs, and the rest of the fleet instantly stopped their rampaging. Gothi couldn't believe what happened next. Every single dragon landed gracefully around the pregnant woman, and their once paper thin pupils widened from serenity and respect. Toothless hastily made his way down as well, and he was the first to approach her and gently nuzzled her glowing baby bump._

 _Gothi was no idiot. Being an experienced soothsayer, she knew exactly what this meant. There was only one key to preventing this horrible outcome: (F/N)._

* * *

Life in Berk was somehow able to break its limit of awe. You didn't believe it was possible, what with Vikings and dragons living in peace for nearly five years now. But _this_? New dragons, Hiccup's long lost mother returning, and even an epic Alpha Dragon battle?!

Berk was like a miracle magnet!

Though, out of all great new possibilities, one still has yet to happen. You still needed to find and bond with a dragon of your own. Yes, even though the majority of Berk was very unlikely to befriend and ride dragons, you were part of the very few who haven't yet.

But you couldn't complain too much. You were good friends with Hiccup, and that granted you a rather interesting opportunity; even though you couldn't ride him(as you had no idea how to ride dragons in general), you befriended the one and only Toothless the Night Fury. And as friendly as he is, you and Toothless seemed to share a bond almost as strong as the one he has with Hiccup. But you doubted it will ever be as strong as theirs. Besides, you would never want to steal anyone's best friend.

Anyway, like usual, you waited by the chief's house that evening for Hiccup and Toothless to return from their night patrol, a quick flight around the island to ensure everything was safe and in working order on Berk. But little did you know that there was someone expecting you, too.

"(F/N)!"

You turned and smiled as soon as you knew it was none other than the friendly blacksmith Gobber. "Oh hi, Gobber!"

"Evening, (F/N). Waiting for the chief and the alpha again?" the old man asked with a grin.

"Yup! I brought Toothless' favorite treat: smoked salmon!" you happily replied as you pointed to your backpack, which was carrying the said smelly treat.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to give it to him later. Gothi needs to see you."

"What? Why? And can't she just wait until they get back?"

"She didn't tell me anything, but she told me it's of utmost importance, (F/N)." You suddenly believed him for two reasons. One: Gobber was never this serious. And two: If Gothi says it's important, it's just ignorant to ignore her wisdom.

So, you reluctantly went with Gobber to the highest point of Berk, where Gothi waited outside of her hut, greeting you with a warm smile.

"H-hi, Gothi. You wanted to see me?" you spoke nervously, and the little old woman's smile disappeared as she nodded firmly.

She then grasped her staff even tighter and began writing strange symbols in the sand she always keeps littered around her home in order to communicate. Gobber hastily approached and read over her shoulder, but to translate for her instead of being rude.

And so, Gobber began reading the symbols in the sand aloud, "I had a peculiar dream last night, and you were in it, (F/N). You must believe me when I say that my visions are never wrong, and they have told me that you are a vital part to preventing another war."

"War?! But that's impossible! The dragons are at peace and Drago is gone, so who could we possibly fight now?!" you exclaimed in shock.

Gobber and Gothi glanced back down at the sand, "That information has yet to come to me, but I do know that if you don't accept your destiny, you will doom us all. Humans and dragons alike will perish. You must…"

You blinked when Gobber unexpectedly went silent, and even Gothi looked up at him in apprehension. But she reluctantly nodded to tell him to continue, and so he closed his eyes and gulped.

"She says you must prevent another war between humans and dragons by…" Gobber began, once again pausing from shock, "…becoming the Alpha Dragon's mate."

* * *

 **This is mostly inspired off of my other story Dragon Mated, but it's an actual story instead of a bunch of one-shots.**

 **And like the other story, if you have any little requests, please feel free ta let me know!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Act of Dragon Cortship

**You may have noticed I've misspelled courtship in the chapter select bar. Before you tell me that in your review, I did that on purpose because I couldn't fit the whole desired title in the bar. Just thought I'd point that out so that I don't look like an idiot.**

 **Now, with that outta the way, let's read!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - First Act of Dragon Courtship

Become the Alpha Dragon's mate?! As in, have sex with and birth the offspring of a dragon?! You loved dragons, but not like _that_! Plus, you knew what Gothi meant, and you weren't exactly comfortable with mating with Toothless.

"(Y/N)," Gobber gently spoke, "I know it's a lot to take in, but what Gothi says is true. She wouldn't tell you this if she made it up, and she also wouldn't tell you if it wasn't important."

"I-I'm not calling her a liar…it's just…just that…become Toothless' _mate_?! Are you serious?!"

"Aye, very. And I know you won't like it, but you'll have to tell Hiccup at some point."

"What? Tell Hiccup? You really _are_ insane! If I tell him I'm supposed ta be this important dragon lady carrying dragon babies, he'll never let me near Toothless again!"

"What?"

Everyone froze and turned slowly to find the one and only young chief of Berk himself, along with his familiar ebony dragon below him. Gothi lightly poked Gobber's side with her staff, telling him to say something.

"Hiccup…there's something very important you should know," Gobber began nervously.

"You're darn right I should know! What's this about (Y/N) and Toothless, and…dragon babies?" Hiccup shuddered at the last part.

"Gothi predicts that there will be another war between Vikings and dragons—and the only way to stop it would is to mate a human with the Alpha Dragon."

"Which is…me, apparently," you regretfully informed.

"You're kidding." Hiccup went quiet and looked around at everyone's stern expressions. "You're not kidding. How are we even supposed to pull this off?!"

"I think there's only one who can help—and you know exactly who I'm talking about, Hiccup," you pointed out.

"Yes," Hiccup sighed.

* * *

So, Hiccup offered you a ride on Toothless all the way back into town, but the ride down was…awkward. Just the thought of sitting on the very beast that has to mate with you was very unsettling, and your crotch helplessly grew a little hot by the time Toothless landed.

And as Hiccup dismounted, he held a hand out to help you down when he noticed how uneasy you looked, "Trust me, I'm just as freaked out as you are. But don't worry. If anyone can fix this, it's _Her_."

You smiled softly and took Hiccup's hand, knowing good and well that he was right. Who better to help with a dragon problem than the mother of Hiccup herself?

The two of you, with Toothless close behind, approached the shack that housed the chief of Berk, and Hiccup pushed the door open.

"Mom?! You in here?!"

"Oh, Hiccup! You're back early!" Valka cheered with surprise as she ran down the stairs, "I thought you wouldn't be back until the end of your night patrol."

"I wasn't supposed to be…but then I remembered I needed to stop by Gothi's for a supply check…and I got some pretty _odd_ news."

"Odd how?"

"Well, uh…why don't _you_ tell her, (Y/N)?" Hiccup then stepped back and gently nudged you forward.

"Um…right…Valka? We have a…big problem…one that we hope you can fix," you stuttered and clasped your hands together, and Valka nodded in excitement, "So…how much do you know about…dragon sex?"

"Do you mean gender or intercourse?"

"I-Intercourse."

"Well, when it comes to dragons, most things are big and powerful. Mating is no exception. There's biting, clawing, and sometimes even fire breathing in the heated moments of love making…but why would you want to know?"

"Good question because that brings us back to the next important topic! Gothi says that dragons will start to go crazy and attack Vikings again…but…" you paused.

"But what?" Valka urged.

"But they _won't_ do all that if…they have a human mate with the Alpha."

Valka's eyes went wide, and she was quiet for a moment before shaking her head in disbelief, "A human? Mating with a dragon?! That's…incredible!"

"What?" you and Hiccup questioned in unison, and even Toothless let out a confused gurgle.

"Well, it's certainly not impossible, especially if it's prophesied!"

"Valka, not to disrespect your vast knowledge of dragons, but how do _you_ know it's not impossible for a human girl to have sex with a dragon?" you inquired with a sneer in disgust.

"Because I've seen it happen before."

"Ew…" you and Hiccup once again spoke at once.

"It's just the world we live in, Children. And since this is so important, who are we to deny it?"

"I was afraid you'd say that," you sighed and shrunk in terror, "What am I gonna do? I can't go through with this! I'll die!"

"But there's a good chance you'll live. And whether or not you survive, everyone else will die if you refuse," Valka firmly pointed out, "I'm sorry, Dear."

Just then, an idea came to Valka and she smiled in confidence, "Come here, (Y/N)."

With reluctance, you followed Valka as she pulled you by the wrist towards Toothless, whose eyes widened in curiosity. Valka let go and stepped behind you, keeping your hand in the air in front of Toothless' snout.

"Just let him do his thing," Valka whispered and stepped back, both her and Hiccup watching in anticipation.

Toothless growled deeply and tilted his head in wonder, and he leaned forward to sniff your hand. But as soon as your scent hit his nostrils, realization hit him in the face, with his pupils much thinner and more focused. He stood and walked forward, making you back up until you accidentally tripped and fell onto your back.

"W-What are you doing?" you quivered and held an arm over your head to defend yourself, and Toothless only responded by lifting your tunic with his muzzle and sniffing even harder at your now bare torso.

The air on your skin made you shudder and chill you to the bone, but you gasped when Toothless slicked his warm tongue across your belly. He only did this once, though, and there wasn't as much dragon saliva as you had expected.

"Oh, My Gods," Valka whispered in awe while covering her mouth, "His instincts have kicked in, and he knows how special you are, (Y/N). In fact, he's performed the first act of dragon courtship: Womb Warming."

"W-Womb Warming?" Hiccup repeated.

"Yes! When a male courts a female, his first act is to brush his tongue along her side or underbelly just once, which sends warm waves all the way to her womb to prepare it for his sperm."

"But will that work on humans?" you questioned while turning over and standing up.

"If it does, it'll certainly take the stress off of your uterus," Valka replied, "Listen, Dear, when a male dragon licks your torso, it doesn't just mean he wants to mate, it also means he _really_ cares about you. Do you have any idea how strong a mated pair of dragons is?"

"No, not really…"

"It's the strongest in the whole animal kingdom. He will do anything to keep you and his offspring alive, even sacrifice his own life." Valka grabbed your shoulders firmly and looked you directly in the eye. "And he would never mate with you if you didn't accept him."

"But I don't really have a choice, do I? If don't mate with the Alpha Dragon, everyone else will die and it'll be my fault." You shrugged Valka's hands off and looked down. "Ok, I'll do it—but I need to sleep on it first."

* * *

 **Fret not, dear readers. The smut shall arrive in the next one or two chapters;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
